Krysaiel Syphre
'''Krysaiel Syphre '''is the mysterious "Daedra" contracted to the witch Freya Alaine. It is known he wields incredible power that is unequaled by any mortal and seems above many divine beings. Freya used to be the only known person who can summon him, and it is known he has neither a Daedric or Aedric origin. He is apparently not a Magna Ge either but he is definitely not mortal. It is revealed that Krysaiel is an entity known as a "Gatekeeper", not of any world. He is the son of the Higher Gatekeeper Eiriana Syphre and he has traveled to another world by chance. As the overall 7th strongest Gatekeeper in existence, he is definitely one of the most powerful entities to walk the world when not incarnated. Biography The Oldest Revenant Krysaiel was summoned by Freya Alaine's mother as her last spell, and asked to save Freya, when Freya was but an infant. For some reason, despite his ability to refuse, he accepted the contract, and chose to protect Freya, forming a contract between them, where he would not get any real benefit. It is known Krysaiel isn't very happy about the contract, but he is determined to see it through. From Freya's youth, Krysaiel therefore protected her as necessary, and he also gave her advice as to how to conduct herself. He taught her the basic foundations of using utility magic and even made sure that she grew up properly with no lack of nutrition or physical activity. He vowed to help Freya until her death, which meant he had to watch over her for a very long time, although such a timespan would be a blink of an eye to him. Krysaiel did not teach Freya how to fight in battle using either offensive magic or blade as he found it unnecessary for a girl like her who could easily marry into a good family and live a comfortable life protected by others. Freya therefore grew up without knowledge of combat. Gatekeeper Krysaiel's true identity is that of a mature Gatekeeper with full powers. He has existed for a long time and has seen many events come to past, having witnessed and even took part in the ends of many worlds. He was born to the Higher Gatekeeper Eiriana as her only child and inherited all the the bloodline powers that his mother had. Krysaiel's contract with Freya was because his mother foresaw the girl's involvement in the world and forced her son to set the world on the right path. Personality Krysaiel is known to be quite dismissive of mortals as they are in no way able to harm him even if he manifests fully in his flesh and blood body. He seems highly arrogant and considers most mortals a waste of time and air, not worthy of his aid. He even has the same attitude towards Freya, and constantly dismisses her as stupid and weak. The only thing about mortals that interest him is how he sees their lives as a miserable tragedy, which allows him to appreciate it as if appreciating the fine arts. Krysaiel is known to be a very perceptive person, though. He can apparently guess people's thoughts just by looking at them, and is very adaptable to changing needs around him, constantly coming out with solutions that would solve the problem in the fastest way possible. He is known to kill with no mercy, and often his way of solving issues is to simply kill the person, for his rationale is that "people who go through the Dreamsleeve and return do not actually die". Krysaiel therefore doesn't seem to value life since people are all immortal to him. As an entity who is far removed from mortals and who originates from even above those that mortals worship as gods, Krysaiel is naturally someone with a lot of pride who considers all below him as equally weak and irrelevant. He normally finds others incredibly dull witted and slow. Appearence Krysaiel has medium length blonde hair, when he does fully manifest, and is very young looking. His eyes are blue with white patterns etched into them. He has fair skin, and is of a rather average build, being about as tall as the average Nord and not very muscular or such, having a slim frame. He is still relatively athletic, and is known to be a stereotypical "pretty boy". His appearance is noted to not be from any known race, but is unequivocally beautiful compared to any known race, even to viewers of any race. Powers and Abilities The Oldest Revenant Krysaiel is known to possess a psychokinetic ability that originates from his mind and eyes. It allows him to perform telekinesis using just mental power, on anything around him. This can be used to not just stop attacks and projectiles, but even harmlessly dissipate and rip magic apart, serving as an extremely strong defensive ability. The extent of Krysaiel's psychokinesis is unknown, but he is able to disintegrate people with a thought. The defensive ability is passive, and simply blocks anything from hitting his body. Krysaiel is able to reflect attacks away to hit their origins, or deflect attacks to hit other enemies, even with no conscious mental input. Krysaiel's psychokinesis is also able to manipulate psionic forces, and thus generate energy. This has allowed him to form hard energy shields, perform rapid blasts of energy from his hands, or around himself. Krysaiel can further manipulate people's minds to alter their perception, allowing him to make people "invisible", modify their memories, wipe their minds or even instantly kill by frying the brain beyond use. Krysaiel's sheer power allows him to easily wipe out a whole city with a single psychokinetic blast fired from his hand. It is also known Krysaiel possesses extrasensory perception, and can track enemies even if he cannot see them. Krysaiel has shown that he can fly using wings that form from his back, and he also can store weapons in an extradimensional armory, recovering them only when needed at a rate fast enough to cut the opponent with the weapon and banish the weapon before the opponent can even see it. This ability is precise to the extent Krysaiel can recover the exact weapon he wants from the armory and is used to summon his personal sword in most cases. While it is not demonstrated, Krysaiel has inhuman strength to the extent he can send a person flying through multiple buildings with a single punch, even when not exerting his psychokinetic ability to repel others. Freya mentions that even if he is not serious and when he fights with just his hands, it is as terrifying as if he is using magic as the feats of strength or speed he performs is far beyond human ability. Krysaiel's base speed is higher than human perception. As Krysaiel demonstrates, he doesn't actually need Freya to manifest in his physical form, and the seals he placed on her only serve as a calling card to call him from wherever he comes from, probably Oblivion. Krysaiel has been able to inflict pain on Freya via the seals, to disorient and harm her. Gatekeeper Krysaiel's exact abilities as a Gatekeeper are unknown, other than his ability to use the family talent of "Throne of Light" that allows him to manipulate life forces much like Vitakinesis. He also has an apex tier Divine Skin by virtue of being one of the highest Gatekeepers in existence. Equipment and Apparel Krysaiel's main sword is known as "Aurum Aurora" and is pulled from his dimensional armory when he uses it. Other than having the ability to fire waves of energy and cut through anything without bending or breaking, it has not shown any other major attacks. Contrary to the name, the sword is silver in color, but does emit golden light. Krysaiel also wears golden armor in combat, or mostly sticks to white robes. He can change clothing on the fly using his extradimensional armory. It is actually quite irrelevant as to what he wears as Krysaiel is always protected by a telekinetic field that cannot be breached by any known mortal magic and his innate Divine Skin. Trivia * Krysaiel's appearance is not very different from Gilgamesh of the Fate series when his hair is down. However, he has softer, younger features, and blue eyes * Krysaiel's eyes resemble Toneri Otsusuki's Tenseigan in appearence Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Spellswords Category:The Old Revenant Category:Cosmic Legacy Category:Gatekeepers Category:Immortal